The Childhood Shows The Man
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: L'enfance montre l'homme / Comme le matin montre le jour - John Milton. A quoi ressemblaient les quatre Archanges lorsqu'ils étaient encore petits ?


**The Childhood Shows The Man**

Michel avait été un gentil bébé.

Il était né robuste et solide. Son premier cri avait résonné dans l'Univers comme un clairon. Pour affirmer son existence.

En devenant plus grand, il avait été sage. Seulement, il fallait toujours lui tenir la main – car si jamais Michel lâchait la main de son Père, il n'osait plus faire quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose sans demander d'abord à son Père ce qu'il en pensait, cela finissait toujours par s'avérer une _vilaine _chose.

Comme faire exploser une étoile pour jouer au feu d'artifice, ce qui avait abouti à la création d'un énorme trou noir, lequel avait manqué engloutir le jeune Archange.

Lorsque Michel était devenu un grand frère, il avait pris davantage de confiance en lui. Il voulait être un bon frère. Tout ce qui pouvait être considéré discutable, cruel, _monstrueux_ même, il se trouvait soudain beaucoup moins réticent à le faire, du moment que c'était pour l'un de ses cadets.

Tout de même, Michel n'aimait pas voir l'un de ses cadets s'approcher trop de leur Père. Père était à _lui_. Il était Son premier-né, Son fils obéissant. Alors il était naturel qu'il ait davantage droit à Lui.

Chaque fois que Père accordait une attention particulière à un autre ange que lui, Michel sentait la jalousie se déployer derrière ses yeux verts. Et il souriait et s'inclinait, disant _oui, Père, tout ce que tu désire _tout en sentant la rage l'étrangler.

Mais il n'en laissait jamais rien voir. Michel était le Prince des Archanges, mais surtout le Prince des Mensonges. Celui qui souriait et cachait tout au fond de lui. La colère, la détresse, tout ce qui n'allait pas avec son masque insouciant.

Michel était supposé être un grand frère parfait.

**(****)**

Lucifer avait été un bébé exigeant.

Il était né magnifique et sain. Son premier cri avait été impossible à ignorer tellement le volume sonore en avait été élevé.

En grandissant, il avait été un enfant capricieux. Il aimait être au centre de l'attention, et il ne rechignait pas à se montrer insupportable pour l'obtenir. Il aimait jouer à être le centre du monde, et n'éprouvait aucune honte à voler la vedette à son frère aîné. Il était le petit frère, et tout le monde sait que les petits frères sont _insupportables_.

C'était pour ça qu'il n'hésitait pas à glisser une chaussette rouge dans le linge blanc quand celui-ci partait se faire laver.

Cela dit, Lucifer ne se montrait pas cruel. Il était _chiant_, il était _odieux_, il était _imbuvable_, mais il n'était pas _méchant_. C'était comme ça. Il n'aimait pas faire du mal aux autres. C'était drôle de les embêter, mais pas de les faire pleurer. Une bonne farce doit humilier pour une période bien limitée, ou sinon c'est un tour de cochon.

Quand Lucifer décidait de s'en prendre à une cible particulière, il se passait un phénomène intéressant. La victime – une fois qu'elle avait compris qu'elle venait de subir un tour – réagissait avec force, ou au contraire le prenait avec humour. Et le jeune archange était fasciné par cette transformation – ce moment où un membre de sa famille dévoilait un aspect de son caractère que personne d'autre n'avait vu.

Père l'appelait affectueusement son _révélateur_. Celui qui faisait rejaillir la vraie nature des choses, les mettant à l'épreuve pour voir si elles étaient en charbon ou en diamant. Père disait que cette capacité serait un atout magnifique pour son Grand Projet.

Lucifer voulait faire plaisir à son Père. S'il devait jouer au révélateur, et bien il jouerait.

**(****)**

Raphaël avait été un bébé silencieux.

Il était né avec les yeux grands ouverts sur le monde, et contrairement à ses deux aînés, il n'avait pas émis le moindre son. Pas avant d'avoir au moins quatre ans.

En grandissant, il avait été un enfant difficile. En un clin d'œil, il passait du calme à la furie, et dans ces moments-là, il valait mieux prendre ses ailes à son cou parce que le maudit gamin avait une fâcheuse tendance à mordre et à frapper avec le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main, peu importe ce que c'était.

Se faire battre par son petit frère de huit ans à grands coups de lampe de chevet, c'était certainement un souvenir que Michel n'oublierait jamais.

Raphaël avait du mal avec les autres. Il préférait rester à l'écart, à tournicoter sous un arbre en parlant tout seul, s'inventant des histoires absolument dingues dans un univers bien à lui. Il vivait dans son monde. Et apparemment, celui que Père se donnait un mal inimaginable (même pour un ange) à créer ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

Ce qui le passionnait, c'était les mécanismes. Dès que l'un de ses frères lui offrait un jouet, il le démontait aussitôt pour voir comment celui-ci fonctionnait. Il ôtait les pétales des fleurs pour voir les étamines, épluchait des branches pour observer couler la résine, et tentait d'attraper un lapin (sans succès) pour lui examiner les oreilles et les pattes.

Ses frères avaient tenté d'innombrables fois de calmer son enthousiasme, et avaient échoué à chaque fois. Raphaël n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, continuant d'observer et d'examiner le monde incompréhensible qui l'entourait.

Il voulait simplement _comprendre _comment fonctionnait celui-ci. Peut-être pour avoir moins peur d'y vivre.

**(****)**

Gabriel avait été un bébé joyeux.

Il était né minuscule et vulnérable, refusant d'émettre le moindre pleur et arborant un immense sourire.

En grandissant, il avait été un enfant intenable. Il courait partout, mettait son nez partout, touchait à tout, répétait ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire, commettait bêtise sur bêtise, faisait des blagues au premier qui passait, bref faisait danser le Paradis sur des charbons ardents et marcher ses frères aînés sur la tête.

Pour supporter Gabriel, il fallait bien du mérite, surtout quand on découvrait qu'il avait accidentellement renversé son jus de fruits sur vos affaires.

Et pour couronner le tout, Gabriel parlait _sans arrêt_. Essayer de suivre le cours de ses pensées, c'était un peu comme essayer de pêcher le reflet de la lune dans une mare. Il sautait d'un sujet à l'autre sans la moindre logique, ou alors selon une logique très personnelle que personne à part lui ne possédait et lançait des idées ahurissantes tout droit sorties de son imagination débridée.

Et tout ça sans perdre son sourire, sans cesser de considérer son entourage avec un émerveillement si candide qu'on se sentait subitement le cœur prêt à s'envoler et l'âme très lumineuse. Gabriel avait tout bonnement cet effet-là sur les autres.

Gabriel était presque indéfinissable. Il était un farceur infernal, ça oui, il était un gaffeur patenté, ça oui, il était un petit frère hyperactif, ça oui, mais par-dessus tout, il était la lumière qui illuminait le Paradis.

Il éclatait toujours de rire quand un de ses frères lui disait ça.


End file.
